All I Wanted
by Thiing1
Summary: Harima needed to say a few things before he died, but there is only ONE thing he wanted. (You may not get the "humor" genre now, but you will when you get to the second chapter.. ;D)
1. A Harima-less World

**"Messages sent."**

Harima Kenji stared at the two usually innocent words plaguing his screen until it went black, taking away the only thing illuminating his face. Harima was alone, perched on a very small, very flimsy-looking fence overlooking the most famous cliff in Japan. The reason why it was famous was why he was here today. As he looked down the rocks to the waves below he felt no fear. He then turned to stare at his phone, until he slowly, as if in a trance, turned and let it drop from his hand into the unforgiving waters far below. Even as he did it, he didn't know why.

Maybe.. it was symbolic..

. . .

Hanai was running up the dirt path as fast as his legs could carry them, but soon he saw a flash of blue hair barrel pass. Mikoto.. She got the text too? Hanai willed his legs to go faster up the path. He as well as many others hoped that they weren't too late.

. . .

Soon nine people had joined Harima on the mountain, Haruki Hanai, Mikoto Suou, Tenma Tsukamoto, Yakumo Tsukamoto, Eri Sawachika, Akira Takano, Oji Karasuma, Itoko Osakabe, and Shuji Harima. Every person stood still in the clearing staring, or trying not to appear to be staring, at Harima. Some there wished they could carefully walk up and assist Harima away from the edge, though no one dared stray too close to this deadly drop. Deadly... that WAS why it was famous after all. This cliff was a suicide drop.

All nine of the people standing there said nothing, afraid that anything that they could say would push him over the edge... literally. So instead they all vouched for silence, and it seemed it would stay that way until someone opened their mouth. Fortunately, for all involved, it was Harima who spoke.

"This probably comes as a surprise to you.." Harima trailed off into a barely heard whisper, then he took a breath, and spoke louder. "Honestly, if you asked me a year ago, where I thought I would be now.. Well..." He laughed bitterly, only once, "I'm sure I wouldn't have come to this conclusion."

Harima paused, and shifted in his seat. Everyone held back a gasp, afraid that the flimsy rail would collapse, however, it held strong. Harima continued.

"You are all probably wondering why I even concerned you all with this, considering you would have found out afterwards anyway.." Harima paused, and took a breath. His mouth and throat felt so dry right now. His voiced cracked over the next line. "However, there were things I wanted to tell you all before I did this. I actually thought of it while I was making the walk up here. I forgot to write a note, and there is too much to be said," he sighed, "I'm going to ask you to come up, one at a time, and I want to talk to you personally. Please.."

The small group nodded in unison. No one would dare to try and pull him away from the edge anyway, for fear he would balk and jump before he said what he wanted to say. Harima asked Shuji to come to him. Harima's little brother obeyed with rare tears in his eyes.

"Hey Shuji, what's up?" Harima attempted to sound lighthearted. Shuji said nothing in response, but instead bit his lip in order to stop a harsh comeback. The boy looked down at his feet. Harima reached over and tilted his brother's head up to look at him. Shuji was, right now, the only one who could see his face properly, and for some reason the boy's eyes grew just enough to almost not see it. "Shuji, you know I love you right?" Shuji nodded in response, still not trusting his mouth enough to open it. "I know you are a very secretive boy, but please let other people in. If you don't you will just hurt yourself... and people will never learn how awesome a kid you are. Okay?" Shuji nodded again, and gripped his brother in a small, short, slightly awkward hug. It seemed as though the boy was trying very hard to convince his brother to stay, however Harima seemed determined. Harima nodded at the kid, and Shuji ran back and joined the group.

"Next," stated Harima. He thought quietly for a bit then winced while saying his cousin's name, "Itoko, come here please." She quietly obeyed. Harima was surprised at this, but he tried not to let it show. When she finally had made her way to Harima, he started with his obviously prepared speech. "Itoko, you are one crazy, over-empowered, cruel, and evil person I've ever met." Itoko winced at this and hung her head so no one could see her face, but anyone could see she was trying very hard not to reach out, hit him, and drag him home to punish him for this nonsense. "HOWEVER," Harima continued, and Itoko's head snapped up, and everyone could see the tears in her eyes, "You are also the most crazy, smart, tough loving, role modeling cousin I have ever had." As he tilted his head to smile at her the small group could see his mouth, but still not his eyes which were covered in a shadow. Itoko tried to smile back, but when she couldn't quite make the smile reach her eyes she compensated for it with a quick, tight hug before she ran back to the group and hid herself in the back, trying not to cry aloud.

"Thanks for everything," Harima mumbled, then he motioned for Akira. She promptly walked up, but her face still showed no emotion for her fellow classmate standing before her. "Akira," Harima whispered, "I never know exactly what you are. Are you a ninja,a samurai, a pirate, or a spy?" He chuckled at his own joke. "Anyway, I'm sure you are ONE of those. Still, that doesn't mean that you can't let anyone in, or let anyone see the real you." When Harima looked in Akira's eyes however, he saw almost nothing betraying her emotions except almost invisible tears standing still her eyes. "I see you Akira, I know there is more underneath." He smiled to reassure her. Getting this all of his chest felt great, and he didn't need to worry about what would happen afterwards.. He sighed, strangely liberated and happy. "You were a great friend Akira. Let the other's understand that too." He patted her on her shoulder and allowed here to escape back to the crowd. He thought for a bit then sighed, he needed to get this one over and done with. If this one didn't hurt his pride, he didn't know what would. Thankfully, he would't need to worry about the after-effects of this conversation.

"Karasuma... Oji. Come up to me please," Harima said, stumbling over his own words. Karasuma, true to himself, walking up to him with less emotion on his face than Akira. Even Mr. Spock would be proud. "Karasuma stood in front of Harima with a blank stare on his face. As Harima searched his face for at least a small amount of, he didn't know, hurt? Concern? Maybe sadness? Still, Oji stood as still as a statue and waited for what Harima would say to him. Harima didn't disappoint. "Oji Karasuma. You have always been a rival of mine, in more ways than one. I'm not sure if you knew it but you were," Harima paused, and when Karasuma said and did nothing he continued, "And I will admit that you have superior talents when it comes to manga..." Harima smiled then he leaned into the small space between the two to whisper into his ear. "And, personally, I think you know more than you put on," this was said with a smirk, but then Harima's face hardened, "and if you hurt her.. EVER, I WILL come back to haunt you." Karasuma looked into Kenji's face across the small space, and so very slightly, nodded his agreement and allowed Harima to see a ghost of a smile. A sad smile, but a smile. Harima's eyes widened, but soon went back to normal as he gently dismissed Karasuma and called up the next person he wished to speak to.

"Hello, Ms. Suou," Mikoto nodded to him in response. She had already walked the torturous walk up to him. She hated this. She felt like she was going to cry. "Mikoto... hey..." Harima made Mikoto look up into his eyes by gently cupping his hand around her cheek and guiding her face up so she could see him. When she saw his face her eyes widened just like Shuji's had. Still, no one that had been up with Harima would answer why. Harima was hard to see in this lighting and it was only getting darker. "Mikoto, you are probably the most talented person in the world. You are strong, athletic, nice, and pretty. Don't let yourself think otherwise." He smiled gently at her. "You helped when I was in need. And then you asked for nothing in return. You really are a great person, and I know that you don't think that anyone will like you for who you are, but TRUST me, Ms. Suou..." Harima smiled sadly for about the hundredth time that night. "You aren't the one with that problem." He give her a quick hug while she cried. He asked her to ask Hanai to come up before he left, and she obliged.

As soon as Hanai booked it up to him, Harima started to talk, "Before, you start talking Hanai, and I KNOW you will.." Harima glanced at Hanai who snapped his mouth shut guiltily. Could he help it? No one ELSE was going to do anything.. Hanai pouted and Harima smirked then spoke to Hanai sincerely saying, "I am going to miss our fights, you know. You were a rival and yet.. you were a friend. I'm not sure if you knew it but you were..." Harima trailed off before speaking up again saying, "And I hope tonight will clear up a lot of things." Hanai opened his mouth again to speak and then thought better of it and allowed Harima to speak instead for a change. "I hope you realize that you are also very talented. So don't let that go to waste. Do something with it. Something other than just trying to impress Younger Sister with it." Hanai looked like he was going to deny it, but after a moment of thought decided against that as well. Harima smiled at him and stuck out his hand, not in order to be pulled away from the fence, but for a simple handshake. A symbol of truce. Hanai took Harima's hand and shook it, but did ot try to pull him back anyway. Harima was strong and could break free easily from only Hanai. And if he did that he might jump, and Hanai couldn't take away these words from the others that hadn't gotten them yet, if that were the case. So, after the handshake Hanai walked back and took his place in the crowd.

"Rich Girl. Come here will ya?" Eri walked up and tried to look angry at him for putting her in this position. Still, he could see through her. He always could. And why did he look so darn HAPPY right now? She felt like slapping him and running away crying, but held back just as all the others had done. All she could do was wait and listen.. So she did. Harima started, "You are one of the most conceited, most self-important, little brats in our whole school DISTRICT." Eri felt the tears coming. "You hate me, I hate you. We can't STAND each other." Yup, Eri was definitely going to cry. Then Harima smiled, "BUT you also like me, and I like you. We can't stand not having each other to not stand. If that makes any sense to you at all." Eri smiled a little despite herself. Harima continued, "I always thought you were just a spoiled brat of a Rich Girl and, admit it, for the most part.. I'M RIGHT," he chuckled, and strangely she felt herself chuckling along, "However, when we spent that time together when I was working for the Suou's and you had that engagement thing going on.." Eri blushed at this remembering the events, yet Harima continued undaunted, "..it made me think 'Hey, maybe she's not a totally selfish, shallow, crazy, spoiled, manipulative, insensitive, egocentric girl.. ' but it was only for a moment." Harima said this last thing with a wink, and Eri could bring herself to be mad at him, even if she would be completely right to be. "So, Rich Gi... Eri. Wanna, y'know, bury the old hatchet?" As he smiled gently at her while rubbing the back of his neck awaiting her answer, she couldn't believe her ears. Was this really happening? She lightly pinched herself and whimpered. No, not a dream. What would she do then? She thought for a bit, and then slowly, carefully, shyly even stood on her tiptoes and gave Harima a quick peck on the cheek before murmuring a quick yes, and then fleeing back to the small group.

Harima was.. needless to say... stunned at how she handled that. However, this wasn't going to change his mind. This was something he needed to do. So he called up Yakumo next. Yakumo was in tears. However, she didn't say a word. Still, she didn't need to. Harima automatically grabbed her in a hug. "Yakumo. You have always been like a little sister to me. And you ARE my best friend. Thank you so very much for everything," he mumbled the last part into her hair as she cried more. He held her for a while and comforted her. "There isn't much to say really, because I know that you know just how much you mean to me. Yakumo tried to dry her tears as she smiled and nodded that she did indeed know. "I mean it, thank you for everything. I can't begin to list all you have done for me.. So, thank you." He grinned as she slowly walked back to her place in the little group.

"Finally," Harima said both out of his mouth and in his mind, "Ms. Tsukamoto." He beckoned her up. Tenma gulped, and walked up to Kenji, afraid of what he would say. "Tenma," Harima started and then stopped, seeming to search for words. Finally, he spoke again sounding exasperated, "I'll just start at the beginning. Do you remember when you were 15, and was attacked in an alleyway by some thug?" Tenma's face looked thoughtful, but came up with nothing. Desperate to remind her he continued with the story, "A young man ran into the scene, and saved you. You passed out, and he carried you to his house?" He questioned again, and as soon as he saw the little wheels in her head turning, he plunged on with the story, "When you woke up, you saw the young man looming over you. And you thought he was trying to take advantage of you, threw him to the ground when he tried to explain, called him a pervert and left?" Tenma's face finally broke into one of understanding. "Yeah," she exclaimed excitedly, already forgetting why they were her in the first place, "I remember! Why?" Harima sighed. Here comes the hard part. "Tenma, it was all a misunderstanding, and accident," Harima said hoping this would somehow soften the blow. "How do you know that?" asked Tenma. Harima looked at Tenma, and then at the setting sun, and asked Tenma to come closer to him. Tenma obeyed, and then Harima turned back to face her. Tenma's eyes widened, and she let out a gasp. Harima's face was clean shaven, his hair was short, and his sunglasses were in his hand, and he was playing with the ear pieces. Harima waited for a while to allow this to sink in. "Why though?" asked Tenma, "Why do you look like that guy?" Harima could have face-palmed if this wasn't such a serious moment. "Tenma," he said slowly as if the was hard of hearing, "I AM that guy, that's how I know," Tenma was about to say something, but Hairma put a finger to her lips to silence her, "I fell in love with you that day, Tsukamoto. I changed my appearance so I could be close to you without you being afraid of me. I had hoped that we could be friends," he chuckled, half bitterly half jovially, "I still don't know if you like me or hate me. But I DO know you will never LOVE me. Karasuma has that place in your heart," Tenma blushed wildly at this, as if everyone didn't know, "I just want to ask one favor of you Tenma. Just one, then I'm done." Tenma winced at the double meaning in the statement, but agreed. "Just say it.. Say that you love me. It doesn't have to be true. No. I KNOW it won't be true, but I just want to hear it come from your mouth. Please." Harima finally looked up enough for the light to shine on his face, and to let everyone see him, the real him. And the very real tears running down his cheeks. Tenma blushed furiously at the request, but managed to say the words ever so softly, "I love you Kenji.. Please don't leave.." She hoped that maybe if anyone could get him to stay, it would be her. Harima's eyes softened at the plead for him to stay, and smiled lightly. "Thank you, Tenma. I really do love you.." She stepped back to allow him to dismount the small fence safely. Harima smiled at her and the group waiting for him anxiously, and after a moment whispered just loud enough to hear,"I'm sorry..." Tenma was just about to say something to indicate that she forgave him for everything. But Harima wasn't finished as he said, "I want to remember it, just. like. this."

Once Harima finished the last word he allowed himself to tip over the edge of the rail and fall down the dangerous height. He was scared, sad, and anxious, but he was also free. So very free. Harima relaxed and let my body hit the waves.

. . .

Up top everyone rushed to the edge of the cliff clinging onto the rails, horror etched onto their faces. Hanai had been the first to run. He saw Harima teetering on the edge of the fence and knew what he intended to do. It was the last chance they had had and he missed him. Hanai looked down at his hand and massaged his fingertips. His fingers had just barely grazed Harima's boots as he fell, he had come so close, but he was still just TOO far.. Everyone there stood at the edge of the cliff thinking about what they had just witnessed and all too soon realized..

They now lived in a Harima-less world.


	2. What Really Happened Afterwards

Harima coughed as he opened his eyes. Was he dead? He couldn't tell. The pain in his limbs, however, soon told him what was what. Harima's eyes snapped open and he screamed in anger. Anger at the cliff, anger at the beach, anger at the waves that DIDN'T consume him like they were SUPPOSED to! AAAAARGH!

. . .

Everyone walked down the path, some were crying, some were sulking the whole way. Hanai was one of the ones sulking. Until he thought he heard something. Was that an.. an.. insane scream? Hanai stopped walking and perked up at the sound. Everyone noticed. "Harima.." was all that needed to be whispered to send everyone zooming down the path and onto the beach.

And THERE was Harima. Hurt, but alive. Angry, but alive. Screaming , sure, but ALIVE!

"This is only supposed to happen in manga!" screamed Harima, grabbing handfuls of sand and throwing at the trees, "Why me? Why me?!"

Soon, it seemed like all angst was gone in the group and all of them, one by one, started to LAUGH. The relief of seeing their friend alive was enough to make a grown sailor captain giddy. Harima saw his friends and paled. He jumped to his feet, and started to run, "I'm gonna jump again!" Harima yelled aloud, determined to die. The others, however, had different plans for Harima. Now, no longer having the danger of Harima falling down a cliff, everyone attacked Harima and each grabbed a limb, including Karasuma and Akira, stopping him from going anywhere. Then, Harima started to whine.

"Come on.. It may have been what I needed, but I wanted to just remember it like that! Just let me go!"

Everyone, now serious again after he had tried to run, yelled back at him saying, "You think really we are going to after everything you said?"

"Let me go!"

"No!"

"Let me GO!"

"No!"

"LET ME GO!"

"NO!"

And now, as their mingled voices fade off into the distance, we can all get a laugh out of how, once again, in the end, Harima got exactly what he NEEDED but not exactly what he WANTED.


End file.
